La magia que nos une
by Hlc123
Summary: Por mucho que se luche contra viento y marea, no hay nada que pueda cortar el vínculo que une dos corazones, solo puede ocultarse hasta que suceda lo inevitable. Y cuando ese vínculo emerja de nuevo, Draco y Hermione se darán cuenta de que verse a través del tiempo y el espacio es solo el principio de su historia.
1. Capítulo 1

**LA MAGIA QUE NOS UNE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _ **Residencia de los Malfoy, algún lugar de la campiña francesa**_

Narcissa estaba desayunando cuando llegó la carta. Un elfo se apareció junto a ella y dejó el sobre en la mesa junto a su ama, y luego desapareció de forma profesional y eficiente. Todos en aquella casa sabían que a Narcissa Malfoy no le gustaba ser molestada mientras desayunaba. Para la mujer, su paz era muy importante.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana no tendría suerte.

Dio un sorbo a su té mientras observaba con una ceja enarcada la carta. El sobre era de un beige claro, y solo había escrito «Señor y señora Malfoy» en tinta negra. Ni dirección ni remitente. Aquello era, como mínimo, digno de atención.

Narcissa dejó la taza en su platillo y cogió la carta entre los dedos. Estaba débilmente sellada, así que no le costó mucho despegar la solapa. Sacó con sus largos dedos una tarjeta del mismo color, que sus ojos azules escanearon rápidamente. Había escrito un nombre, una dirección, una fecha y una frase.

El nombre era de un hombre al que no había vuelto a ver en veinte años. La dirección, un cementerio. La fecha, el día siguiente. La frase… La frase era «El bloqueo desaparece junto con su creador».

El único signo de angustia que dio la mujer fue un ligero temblor de la mano con la que sujetaba la tarjeta. Con lentitud, volvió a introducir el trozo de papel en su sobre y dejó la carta tan lejos como le permitió su brazo. Se puso a mirar por la ventana con los labios fruncidos. Aquella era una noticia de lo más desagradable.

—¿Qué te pasa, querida?

Lucius entró al comedor y se sentó a la mesa tras dar un beso en la frente a su mujer. La tetera se movió sobre su taza y le sirvió un poco de té, del que bebió con rapidez.

—Tenemos un problema, Lucius. Theophilus Wadlow ha muerto.

Lucius reparó en la carta. La abrió con rapidez y leyó las pocas palabras escritas dentro. Se atragantó con el té; empezó a toser y hasta se puso rojo. Cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, soltó un par de maldiciones entre dientes.

—No seas tan vulgar, querido —sermoneó su esposa con una ceja enarcada.

Lucius dejó el sobre encima de la mesa y se levantó; se le veía agitado. Empezó a pasearse por el amplio comedor, con las manos a la espalda. Era algo que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso. Narcissa, en cambio, prefería permanecer quieta y reflexionar sobre el problema.

—¡Mierda! —Miró de reojo a su esposa al soltar la palabrota, pero ella no dijo nada—. ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!

Narcissa removió su té tres veces antes de dar otro sorbo. A esas alturas, Lucius estaba al borde de la histeria; ella era demasiado elegante para admitir que le encantaba sacar a su marido de sus casillas, pero la verdad era que disfrutaba de su estado de crispación.

—Bueno, desde luego esto es un inconveniente. El señor Wadlow podría haber tenido la decencia de esperar unos cuantos meses para morirse —señaló con cierto fastidio.

Lucius se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose en el proceso. Era un gesto que Draco también había heredado y que resaltaba el atractivo de los dos hombres.

—¿Crees que lo habrá notado ya? —preguntó, deteniéndose para mirar a su mujer.

Narcissa abrió la boca para responder, pero no podía fingir estar segura sobre algo que escapaba a su control. Si todo aquel embrollo hubiera dependido de ella, no habrían necesitado acudir a Theophilus.

—Supongo que pronto lo sabremos. Si oyes que tu hijo empieza a gritar, es que la conexión se ha restablecido. —No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla: la situación le parecía graciosa, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que probablemente les traería a corto plazo.

—Menudo consuelo —masculló Lucius. Al final, volvió a sentarse y siguió desayunando, aunque sospechaba que la comida iba a sentarle como un Rictumsempra.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Hermione Granger, Londres**_

Cuando la alarma empezó a sonar, Hermione frunció el ceño. La melodía se coló en su sueño; no encajaba allí, y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía que levantarse. Con un gruñido, tanteó su mesilla de noche hasta apagar el sonido infernal. Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, pero su lado responsable ganó la batalla y se giró boca arriba. Se quedó quieta un rato, con los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente, soltó un suspiro resignado y apartó las sábanas a un lado. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó; sus pies tocaron el suelo frío y buscó a tientas las zapatillas. Tendría que estar vistiéndose y desayunando ya si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo, pero aquel día estaba más perezosa que de normal. Se levantó y descorrió las cortinas; afuera, la calle estaba tranquila: el quiosco de la esquina subía la persiana, un par de hombres desayunaban en la cafetería de enfrente y un chaval recorría la calle escopetado en su bicicleta. Nada fuera de lo habitual.

Y sin embargo, el vello de su nuca se erizó; su sexto sentido intentaba advertirle de que algo no encajaba.

Se giró lentamente. Y soltó un grito.

Había alguien a unos metros de su cama. Era un hombre de su edad, enfundado en un traje negro con corbata del mismo color sobre una camisa blanca. Tenía el rostro anguloso, con una mandíbula bien definida. Sus labios finos estaban entreabiertos y tenía los ojos grises clavados en ella con desconcierto. Hacía años que no lo veía, pero esos ojos claros y ese pelo blanquecino eran inconfundibles.

¡¿Qué coño hacía Draco Malfoy en su casa?!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione cogió la varita que siempre dejaba en su mesilla de noche y apuntó al intruso.

—¿Granger? —preguntó él. Parecía tan perplejo como ella, aunque Hermione no le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

—¡Desmaius! —exclamó.

Con un grito, Malfoy desapareció. No era simplemente que hubiera caído al suelo, es que cuando Hermione se acercó y miró al espacio que él había ocupado, vio con asombro que allí no había nada. Su cerebro intentó asimilar lo que había sucedido, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica que no implicara una alucinación causada por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Pero haberse dormido pasadas las seis no justificaba alucinar con Draco Malfoy en su habitación.

Se sintió súbitamente mareada y tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama. Dudaba mucho que ese día estuviera en sus plenas facultades mentales para ser capaz de trabajar.

* * *

 _ **Oficinas de Serpent Company, París**_

Al principio, Draco no se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Estaba de pie en su despacho, discutiendo con el jefe del Departamento de Recursos Humanos el despido de un empleado que había llegado cuatro veces tarde en dos semanas.

—Pero, señor Malfoy, si despedimos a cualquiera que haya tenido un contratiempo… —argumentaba William Rogers en tono conciliador.

Draco lo miró sin mostrar un ápice de compasión.

—¿Por alguna casualidad ha hablado con él alguna de las veces que ha llegado tarde? —Recibió un movimiento negativo de cabeza como respuesta—. Yo sí, y apestaba a alcohol. A vodka barato —añadió—. ¿Cuál es el trato que hago con todos mis empleados cuando empiezan a trabajar para mí, Bill? —preguntó.

—«Puedes llevar la vida personal que quieras siempre que no llegues tarde a trabajar y cumplas con lo que se te pide» —recitó el hombre obedientemente.

—Exacto, y…

Draco dejó la frase a medias y frunció el ceño. De repente, la habitación se había quedado en penumbra. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana —quizá alguna nube había tapado el sol—, pero vio que el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Era imposible que a aquellas horas de la mañana hubiera tan poca luz.

—¿Está bien, señor Malfoy?

Rogers lo miró con preocupación, pero su voz le llegó amortiguada a Draco, como si estuviera al otro lado de una pared. A los pocos segundos ya se había olvidado de la presencia del hombre; el mundo se diluyó a su alrededor. Percibió algo a su espalda, una presencia que no encajaba en ese lugar, y cuando se giró para ver de qué se trataba, observó con asombro que en medio de su despacho había ¿una cama?

—Qué coño… —masculló, aunque calló de golpe al ver que algo se revolvía.

Permaneció de pie, sin moverse, contemplando ese cuerpo indefinido moverse en la cama hasta que una mano menuda apartó las sábanas a un lado y una mujer emergió de ellas. Se sentó unos segundos al borde de la cama; pese a la poca luz, Draco pudo percibir que tenía los cabellos oscuros y rizados, un tono de piel tostado y llevaba un pijama azul claro. Tendría que decir algo: al fin y al cabo, alguna especie de conjuro desconocido para él había hecho que apareciera una cama en medio de su despacho; pero los movimientos de la mujer lo tenían hipnotizado, como si esperara en cualquier momento a que se desvaneciera o se materializara por completo.

La mujer se levantó y alargó la mano en el aire, pero de repente, una ventana apareció frente a los ojos de Draco. Cuando la chica (ahora que había más luz, se había dado cuenta de que debía de tener su edad) descorrió las cortinas y sus rasgos se hicieron visibles frente a él con total claridad, tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa.

Entonces, ella se quedó my quieta y al segundo se giró hacia él de golpe. Se quedaron mirándose; por la expresión que lucía, tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, sí que supo reaccionar, porque alargó una mano hacia su mesita de noche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba apuntándolo con su varita.

—¿Granger? —preguntó él, como si cupiera alguna posibilidad de que la persona que tenía enfrente no fuera su antigua compañera del colegio.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger no respondió; la única palabra que pronunció cortó lo que fuera que acababa de unir sus dos realidades:

—¡Desmaius!

Draco soltó un grito cuando sintió que algo impactaba en su pecho, pero el hechizo no surtió efecto en él. Se llevó una mano a la zona donde supuestamente había sido atacado y se quedó así, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, mientras examinaba con asombro el lugar donde segundos antes había habido media habitación ajena. Ahora volvía a ser su despacho, con sus paredes medio vacías y sus muebles sobrios y elegantes.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Está bien, señor Malfoy? —Rogers repitió su pregunta, aunque ahora había retrocedido unos pasos con cautela para evitar sufrir lo que fuera que le había sucedido a su jefe.

—Obviamente no —replicó Draco. Se irguió y se ajustó la corbata, intentando recobrar la compostura—. Si me disculpa, creo que necesito averiguar un par de cosas.

Y sin añadir nada más, salió de su despacho con paso ligero; no tenía ni idea de adónde se dirigía, pero alguien habría que fuera capaz de explicarle qué coño acababa de pasar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**LA MAGIA QUE NOS UNE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 _ **Mansión francesa de los Malfoy**_

Draco llevaba media hora removiendo el café que le habían servido los elfos, aunque estaba completamente absorto en su mundo. Se había tomado el día libre, porque después de pasar todo el día anterior intentando dilucidar qué había pasado con esa alucinación que había tenido con Hermione Granger. Había pensado en mil posibles motivos por los cuales había pasado aquello, pero su mejor teoría era que se había intoxicado con el desayuno. Siendo consciente de ese pensamiento, apartó la taza de café de golpe, no fuera caso que volviera a pasarle por alguna casualidad.

—¿Estás bien, Draco, querido?

Él miró a su madre, con quien estaba desayunando, todavía con la misma cara de preocupación. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, se obligó a sacudir la cabeza y sonreír, porque a Narcissa Malfoy le bastaba echarle un vistazo para descubrir qué le pasaba a su hijo; siempre había sido así.

—Sí, sí. Es que sigue doliéndome un poco la cabeza. —Su excusa para pedir un día libre en la empresa había sido una terrible jaqueca repentina. Como era el jefe, no le habían pedido muchas pruebas.

Su madre asintió, cogió una pasta y lo dejó en su plato. Sus manos se quedaron pausadas, signo inequívoco de que la mujer iba a decir algo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No te ha pasado nada más? —preguntó mientras cortaba un trozo del dulce y se lo metía en la boca.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Por mucho que su madre lo conociera bien, él también podía intuir cuándo le ocultaba algo o se acercaba a él con intenciones ocultas. Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer astuta y raramente se quedaba sin lo que quería. Aunque su hijo, en aquel caso, no sabía a qué se refería.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Tendría que haberle pasado algo en particular? —añadió en tono irónico.

La mujer hizo un gesto que Draco no le había visto en años: apretó levemente la mandíbula y los labios antes de mirar a su hijo con un brillo que podría calificarse como en conflicto. Durante unos segundos, al hombre se le pasó por la cabeza que su madre sabía algo de lo que le había pasado el día anterior. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo a expresar sus preocupaciones, porque un elfo apareció en ese mismo momento.

—Perdonen, amos, pero ha llegado una carta para el señorito Malfoy. —El elfo dejó el sobre junto a su destinatario y desapareció.

Tanto Draco como Narcissa se quedaron mirando la carta interruptora con una ceja enarcada. El joven la cogió y la estudió. La caligrafía le resultaba familiar.

—Vaya, otra —murmuró Narcissa; su hijo la hubiera mirado raro de no ser porque estaba demasiado sorprendido por la carta—. ¿De quién es? —inquirió.

—Viene de Inglaterra —fue la respuesta de él—. Es de… —Pero cuando giró la carta para ver el nombre del remitente, su expresión se congeló. No terminó la frase, sino que sacó la única hoja que contenía el sobre y devoró la misiva con rapidez. Era bastante escueta, aunque la releyó tres veces para saber que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

 _Malfoy, puede que pienses que estoy loca, pero ¿por casualidad tuviste ayer una especie de visión mía de un minuto o así que terminó cuando yo te lancé un hechizo?_

 _Hermione Granger_

En parte se sentía aliviado, porque sabía que no había sufrido una alucinación o, al menos, que no la había sufrido solo. Pero ahora se le presentaba el problema de por qué se habían visto. ¿Qué era esa visión? Aunque tampoco sabía si podía considerarlo visión, porque no se trataba del futuro o del pasado, sino de una conexión espaciotemporal. Esa era la única elucubración que se le venía a la cabeza en esos momentos.

—¿De quién es la carta, hijo? —insistió Narcissa. Draco dudó: ¿cómo iba a decirle que era precisamente de la chica de la que había despotricado durante todo el colegio? Pero no le hizo falta inventarse una excusa plausible—: Es de Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? —añadió en tono derrotado—. Pensaba que tendríamos algo más de tiempo… —musitó.

Draco dobló el trozo de pergamino y lo apretó entre los dedos mientras miraba a la mujer con desconfianza. Esta vez fue su turno de preguntar:

—¿Cómo lo sabes, madre?

Narcissa se sentó más recta si cabía y puso cara de circunstancias.

—Creo que es mejor que le pidamos a la señorita Granger que venga, porque no sé si tu padre va a poder soportar tener que contar esta historia dos veces.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Draco, quien empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Qué. Está. Pasando —pronunció lentamente.

Su madre se pasó una mano —Draco pudo notar que le temblaba levemente— por el pelo perfectamente peinado antes de responder.

—Digamos que esa chica y tú tenéis una… conexión especial que conseguimos suprimir, pero ahora ha vuelto a establecerse y si no la cortamos creo que ninguno vais a ser muy felices con la situación. Ni Astoria, ya puestos —añadió—, porque no creo que a tu prometida le guste saber que ves a otra mujer.

—Madre, noto por tu tono que te hace gracia, aunque espero equivocarme, porque en estos momentos no tengo ningunas ganas de reírme —replicó su hijo con voz gélida. Entre que no entendía la vaga explicación de su madre y que encima Astoria iba a verse implicada de alguna manera en ese sinsentido, estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza. Parecía que ahora sí que tendría una jaqueca de las de verdad.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Hermione Granger**_

Hermione repasó la carta de Malfoy por undécima vez, solo para estar segura de que no había interpretado la misiva que le llegó la noche anterior.

 _Señorita Granger:_

 _Si tiene la bondad de acudir a nuestra actual residencia, le explicaremos qué es lo que está pasando y también cómo solucionarlo. Le adjuntamos un traslador que la traerá directamente aquí mañana a las once en punto._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Ella ya no sabía ni qué pensar. No solamente había recibido una respuesta cuando esperaba que Malfoy simplemente la ignorara, sino que había sido su madre quien le había escrito y hasta la habían «invitado» a Francia para resolver el… ¿cómo coño podía llamar a lo que les había pasado? En fin, lo importante era que dentro de —se miró el reloj— un minuto empezaría a obtener respuestas. Eso si no se trataba de una trampa y lo único que querían era verter su sangre sucia, idea que no descartaba todavía.

Sacó el traslador del sobre. No entendía cómo les dejaban mandar un objeto tan delicado por lechuza, pero suponía que al ser Malfoy, tenían muchas concesiones por parte del gobierno francés (al igual que del inglés cuando seguían en el Reino Unido).

Hermione se puso de pie y sostuvo la pluma que habían usado como traslador entre los dedos. El delicado objeto empezó a vibrar, signo inequívoco de que iba a teletransportarla al país vecino. Su habitación empezó a rodar hasta que desapareció y Hermione cerró los ojos durante los pocos segundos que duró el viaje y no los abrió hasta que volvió a sentir un suelo bajo sus pies.

Lo primero que percibió fue el sol en la cara, contrariamente a Londres, donde aquel día estaba nublado. Se encontraba al aire libre, y un rápido vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que estaba en un jardín bien cuidado.

—Bienvenida.

Giró cuarenta y cinco grados y vio que la familia Malfoy al completo se hallaba a unos metros de ella. Era Narcissa quien había hablado, y la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa cortés. Su marido, en cambio, no parecía tener tanto ánimo para ser amable, la miraba con expresión de preferir comerse diez babosas vivas a tener a Hermione en su casa. Con su hijo tenía más reticencias de entablar contacto visual, aunque se sintió aliviada de una forma extraña al ver que él parecía igual de desconcertado e incómodo que ella. Eso y que le hacía gracia que fueran vestidos como si tuvieran un evento elegante aligeró su ánimo.

—Gracias —fue la única palabra que acertó a pronunciar. ¿Qué se decía en esos casos?: ¿«Gracias por recibirme y por explicarme por qué vi ayer a su hijo pese a estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia uno del otro»?

—Será mejor que entremos y terminemos con esto cuanto antes —masculló el señor Malfoy y, sin más demora, se dio media vuelta y entró en la mansión. Hermione juraría que había visto cómo su esposa ponía los ojos en blanco antes de indicarle con una mano que los acompañara al interior.

Draco esperó a que ella llegara a su altura para empezar a andar a su lado.

—Cuánto tiempo, Granger.

—Demasiado poco para mi gusto —respondió ella en voz baja y con cara de pocos amigos. No se llevaban nada bien en la escuela y no iban a empezar ahora—. Aunque técnicamente nos vimos ayer.

—Es verdad. Bonito pijama, por cierto —añadió el hombre en tono burlón.

La joven bruja decidió ignorarlo y se centró en admirar secretamente la elegancia de cuanto la rodeaba. Los Malfoy podían pertenecer al sector rancio de la comunidad mágica inglesa, pero al menos tenían buen gusto y refinamiento. Lástima que pensaran que la gente como Hermione eran ciudadanos de tercera, eso les restaba cierto encanto.

* * *

 _ **Salón de la mansión de los Malfoy**_

La situación era extraña. Draco esperaba al borde de la impaciencia a que el elfo terminara de servir el té y sus padres se dignaran al fin a hablar. Cuando el elfo desapareció, las cuatro personas que ocupaban aquella enorme estancia se quedaron en silencio. Draco estaba a punto de obligar a sus padres a hablar, pero Granger se le adelantó de una manera más sutil:

—No quiero parecer maleducada, pero creo que es buena idea que solucionemos esto y yo pueda volver a Londres cuanto antes.

Draco vio cómo sus padres se miraban entre ellos con indecisión. Era la primera vez que los veía rehusar hablar, ya que a su padre le encantaba adoctrinar a la gente.

—Ya lo cuento yo —terminó diciendo Narcissa, no sin cierta reticencia . Dejó la taza de té, intacta, en la mesita baja que había entre el sofá donde se sentaban sus padres y los sillones que ocupaban Draco y Hermione—. Cuando eras pequeño —su madre lo miró a él directamente y sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar a su niñito—, nos dimos cuenta de que a veces hablabas solo. No le dimos importancia porque se supone que los niños tienen mucha imaginación, hasta que descubrimos que tu amiga imaginaria era de carne y hueso.

— _Mamá —Draco, pese a sus cortos ocho años de edad, ya tenía la formalidad propia de alguien de su linaje. Se acercó a su progenitora, que en ese momento estaba escribiendo una carta, y esperó pacientemente a que la mujer le hiciera caso—, ¿podemos ir a Londres?_

 _Narcissa enarcó una ceja._

— _¿A Londres a qué, cariño? —preguntó. Pese a que a ella le encantaba la ciudad, Lucius decía que era un ambiente demasiado vulgar y que era mejor que se limitaran a estancias cortas y absolutamente necesarias._

— _Quiero ver a Hermione. Me ha dado su dirección para que la visite cuando quiera._

 _Las palabras de su hijo no tenían ningún sentido para ella, aunque el nombre le resultaba familiar; recordó que alguna vez había oído a Draco llamar así a su amiga imaginaria._

— _Querido —cogió a su hijo y lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas—, entiendo que echas en falta tener amigos de tu edad —dijo con delicadeza—, pero tienes que ser consciente de que esa Hermione solo está en tu cabeza._

 _Draco se bajó del regazo de su madre y frunció los labios, enfadado._

— _¡Es real! —exclamó—. A veces, cuando estamos en su jardín y nos esforzamos mucho, puedo ver su casa._

 _Narcissa meneó la cabeza, aunque comenzaba a preocuparse, porque no sonaba como que su hijo se lo estaba inventando._

— _¿Y dónde vive tu amiga? —preguntó en tono conciliador._

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —intervino Hermione—. Yo no recuerdo haber tenido ningún amigo imaginario cuando era pequeña. Y mis padres tampoco han mencionado nada nunca.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de eso —respondió Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Qué les hicieron a mis padres? —Hermione, olvidándose de ella misma por un momento, se puso a la defensiva.

—Nada dañino —la apaciguó Narcissa—. Borrarles cualquier recuerdo de Draco era parte del proceso de desconexión.

—¿Qué desconexión, madre? ¿De qué habláis? —Su hijo se frotaba el puente de la nariz, porque empezaba a dolerle la cabeza otra vez.

—Es… —Narcissa miró a su marido.

—Complicado —terminó él la frase—. Cuando nos enteramos de esta conexión investigamos a la señorita Granger y supimos que ya había pasado por sus primeras manifestaciones mágicas, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que recibiera su carta de Hogwarts y os vierais en persona.

—¿Y qué? No es como si fuera a morirse alguien —soltó Hermione en tono sarcástico. De hecho, tal vez si hubieran mantenido esa amistad que sus padres alegaban que había existido entre ellos, tal vez Draco no habría sido un clasista de mierda en la escuela.

—No podíamos permitir que nuestro hijo se mezclara con alguien como tú —replicó Lucius, haciendo hincapié en la palabra «tú». Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Además… —empezó Narcissa, pero su marido le dedicó tal mirada de advertencia que la mujer calló, aunque no sin que fuera evidente en su rostro su disconformidad por tener que guardar silencio.

—Mañana por la mañana iremos a ver a la hija del hombre que realizó el hechizo desconector, que se dedica a lo mismo. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor —prosiguió Lucius—. Seguro que a Astoria no le haría ninguna gracia tener que posponer la boda por este pequeño inconveniente.

Ante la mención de su prometida, Draco se dijo que tenía que contarle qué estaba pasando bajo riesgo de que se presentara allí sin avisar y se encontrara con Hermione Granger en la casa. Además, no era algo que creyera oportuno guardarse.

—¿Vas a casarte? Enhorabuena —lo felicitó Hermione—. Sois una pareja de lo más ideal.

—Gracias —respondió él, haciendo caso omiso a las implicaciones de sus palabras.

Como quedaban pocas cosas más que decir, los cuatro se levantaron.

—Supongo que mañana tendré que volver, ¿verdad? —preguntó la bruja más joven.

—Por su comodidad, sería mejor que se quedara aquí a dormir —ofreció Narcissa. Con un chasqueo de dedos, hizo aparecer a un elfo—. Prepara una habitación para la señorita Granger.

—¿Qué dices, mujer? —Lucius miraba a su esposa como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. No puede quedarse aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Tenemos habitaciones de sobra y así procuramos que no le cuente esto a nadie.

—No soy una chismosa —se defendió Hermione—. Además, no puedo ausentarme de mi trabajo ni de mi vida sin dar ninguna explicación.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo: Lucius enviará una carta al Ministerio en su nombre. Yo voy a pasar el día en París, pero volveré a la hora de la cena. —La señora Malfoy miró a los hombres de su familia—. Procurad que se sienta cómoda.


	3. Capítulo 3

**LA MAGIA QUE NOS UNE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

 _ **Salón de los Malfoy**_

Afortunadamente para Draco, durante la comida había estado solo, porque su padre había desaparecido, probablemente en su despacho, y Granger no había bajado a comer. Así había podido pasar el rato cavilando, decidiendo si lo mejor era hablar con su prometida sobre lo que estaba pasando o guardárselo; al fin y al cabo, en teoría al día siguiente terminaría todo. Sin embargo, no le gustaba la idea de tener secretos sin ni siquiera haberse casado todavía; él opinaba que un matrimonio era la mezcla de varios ingredientes, y la honestidad era uno de los más importantes.

Por eso, le había mandado una lechuza a la casa que tenían los Greengrass en París y donde residían Astoria y su hermana Daphne en esos momentos. Ambas hermanas estaban estudiando cómo elaborar telas mágicas, que cambiaran a voluntad de la persona que las vistiera sin necesidad de aplicar en ellas ningún hechizo directamente. Para que luego dijeran que dos niñas ricas y guapas no podían tener ambiciones en la vida.

El elfo anunció la llegada de Astoria y la joven entró en la sala casi inmediatamente con una expresión preocupada. Draco salió a su encuentro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La joven llevaba unos pantalones verdes con una blusa blanca y los labios pintados de color fresa; la verdad era que Astoria, además de inteligente, era una delicia para la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astoria, sentándose en el sofá junto a Draco.

—Nada grave, tranquila. Igual me he pasado con el nivel de misterio de mi carta —admitió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Los hombros de su prometida se relajaron y le devolvió la sonrisa. Le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—¡Exagerado! —le increpó—. Bueno, ¿me vas a ofrecer una taza de café con dos de azúcar y me vas a contar ya ese problema que dices que tienes o qué?

Draco sonrió; aunque Astoria tenía unos modales impecables, nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para rebelarse y demostrar que ella también tenía una voz. Chasqueó los dedos y un elfo apareció.

—La señorita Greengrass quiere una taza de café con dos azucarillos y yo una taza de té —ordenó.

El elfo asintió y desapareció. Una vez solos, Draco se recostó en el sofá y pensó en la mejor manera de explicar la situación. Al final se decidió por una respuesta simple:

—Hermione Granger está aquí.

Astoria frunció el ceño.

—¿Granger? ¿La misma que estudiaba con nosotros en Hogwarts?

—¿Conoces a alguna otra? —preguntó Draco en tono irónico. Astoria le lanzó una mirada que dejaba claro que no quería bromas en ese momento.

—Has dicho que está aquí. «Aquí» es… —miró a su alrededor.

El hombre asintió.

—Mi madre la ha invitado a quedarse hoy, pero mañana volverá a Londres.

—¿Y por qué?

—La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo entiendo —admitió Draco, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Pero ayer por la mañana tuvimos una visión. O algo parecido. El caso es que nos vimos. Yo estaba en su habitación… no físicamente, por supuesto —aclaró—; era como si mi mente se hubiera teletransportado allí. Duró poco, pero…

—Espera, espera, espera… —Astoria levantó las manos y Draco calló; entendía que estaría muy confusa, ya que él seguía estándolo—. ¿Pero por qué ha pasado eso? ¿Es la primera vez? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja con sospecha. Después, se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba y se retractó—. Perdona, es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ella y por qué tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero no fue él quien respondió.

—No lo sabemos. —La pareja se volvió y vio a Hermione Granger apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que había estado espiando, se irguió y retrocedió un par de pasos—. Lo siento, es que estaba aburrida.

—Mi casa no es una feria para que te pasees viendo qué te gusta, Granger —le recriminó Draco. Si ya era malo tener que compartir con ella esa especie de conexión, lo último que quería era tener que verla también en persona rondando por la mansión.

—Tú madre prácticamente me ha obligado a quedarme aquí hoy, así que no tengo mucha elección —replicó la bruja. Astoria lo miró como diciendo «Ahí tiene razón». En ese momento intervino:

—Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros —le ofreció a la otra chica.

Tanto Granger como Draco miraron a Astoria como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó él.

Su prometida le respondió con un codazo nada disimulado en las costillas.

—No seas maleducado, es tu invitada y tu obligación es hacer que su estancia sea agradable —respondió la Astoria que había sido educada para ser una perfecta anfitriona.

—Técnicamente es la invitada de mi madre —señaló Draco con tozudez.

—Tranquilo, si me dices dónde tenéis la biblioteca os dejaré tranquilos —intervino Granger, mirándolo con desdén.

—¿Por qué asumes que tenemos una?

La bruja enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿No sería insultar a vuestra inteligencia si pensara que no tenéis?

Muy a su pesar, las comisuras de los labios de Draco se elevaron. Hermione Granger y él siempre se habían llevado mal, detestado incluso; durante los siete años de colegio habían competido por ser el mejor de la clase, por lo que la rivalidad había nacido casi el primer día de escuela. Aun así, Draco no podía encontrarla un ser completamente detestable, incluso cuando aún tenía unos fuertes ideales de pureza. Por ejemplo, admiraba secretamente su tenacidad. Y si algo podían tener en común, por cliché que pareciera, era su amor a los libros. No, Draco no podía negarle el acceso a un libro, y menos si así podía presumir de poseer un nivel elevado de calidad literaria en su casa.

—Si sigues por este pasillo, es la siguiente puerta —le explicó—. La cena es en hora y media, no llegues tarde —agregó en tono más duro.

Granger puso los ojos en blanco y siguió sus indicaciones sin decir nada más. Astoria, después de ver su indicación, soltó una risita.

—Y yo que pensaba que erais personas adultas… Parecía que estuviéramos en Hogwarts otra vez, y eso que yo no iba con vosotros a clase —añadió en tono divertido—. La verdad es que el universo no podría haber unido a dos personas que se lleven peor.

—En fin —suspiró Draco—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —le ofreció con un cierto aire de esperanza. Con ella a su lado seguro que podría sobrellevar mejor la situación.

Astoria lo miró con expresión compungida.

—No puedo. Le he prometido a Daphne que volvería a tiempo para cenar y que me presente a su nuevo novio.

Draco enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—¿Otro? —Su cuñada había conocido a seis amores de su vida desde que él y Astoria empezaron a salir, cinco años atrás.

—No es culpa suya ser tan romántica —la defendió la hermana—. Además, si lo piensas es bastante bonito.

La pareja se quedó callada; ambos eran conscientes de que, aunque se tenían un cariño enorme, lo que sentían no era amor y puede que no lo fuera en mucho tiempo. O, al menos, así pensaba él.

—Vale, pero no pasa de esta semana que vengas a cenar. Mi madre dice que ya llevas mucho sin venir y hasta me preguntó si es que no te gustaba su comida, como si fuera ella la que cocina —explicó en tono divertido.

Astoria rio.

—Dile que ponga el día y aquí me tendrá. Pero a cambio quiero que vengáis a casa a tomar el té alguna tarde. Mi madre quiere volver a ver al guapo de su yerno —añadió, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

—Hecho. —Draco cerró el trato cogiéndole una mano y dándole un apretón cariñoso.

* * *

 _ **Comedor de los Malfoy**_

Hermione entró en la estancia cuando los Malfoy al completo ya estaban sentados a la mesa. «Genial», pensó, «por si no pensaban ya que soy un ser incivilizado…».

—Ya pensábamos que no bajarías, querida. Estaba a punto de mandar a un elfo para ver si te encontrabas mal —dijo Narcissa con amabilidad.

—Tampoco habría pasado nada —masculló Lucius con cara agria. Sin embargo, ante una mirada de su esposa, apretó los labios y permaneció con su expresión de desdén, pero en silencio.

—No te quedes ahí, Granger. Siéntate. —Draco, aunque tenía una cara de pocos amigos parecida a la de su padre, compartía algo de la buena educación de su madre y le señaló la silla que tenía a su lado.

Hermione avanzó y ocupó la silla de caoba. Frente a ella había la porcelana y la plata más finas que había visto nunca. Esto, en un hogar normal, significaría que ella era muy importante, pero era perfectamente plausible que los Malfoy vivieran así todos los días. ¿Nadarían en oro líquido?

—Espero que te guste el ossobuco, porque tenemos eso de primero —informó Narcissa.

—Sí —respondió Hermione—. Cualquier cosa me va bien.

—Obviamente —soltó Lucius entre dientes.

Hermione lo miró con gelidez. Una cosa era contenerse por respeto a sus anfitriones, pero la otra era quedarse callada como una tonta sin lengua mientras a ella sí se le faltaba al respeto.

—Por muy mala opinión que tenga de mí, señor Malfoy, no vivo debajo de un puente: tengo casa, ropa y comida. Puede que no pueda permitirme esto —dijo, señalando los objetos de su alrededor—, pero eso no significa que no merezca un mínimo respeto.

Cuando terminó de hablar, vio que los tres Malfoy permanecían en silencio, sorprendidos, mirándola. Narcissa hasta se aguantó la risa. En ese momento, apareció un elfo. Frotándose las manos con nerviosismo, preguntó:

—¿Servimos ya la cena, ama?

—A no ser que mi marido quiera añadir nada… —respondió la señora de la casa, mirando a Lucius con cara de «Atrévete si puedes—. Sí, que aparezca ya la cena —ordenó finalmente.

En la mesa apareció una fuente de ossobuco y otra de patatas, y las copas de los cuatro comensales se llenaron de vino tinto. La verdad era que la comida olía a gloria hecha carne y salsa y cuando Hermione la probó, comprobó que también sabía a eso.

—Bueno, señorita Granger, sabemos que trabaja en el Ministerio, pero ¿a qué se dedica? —inquirió Narcissa.

—Madre —intervino su hijo—, creo que no hay necesidad de entablar una conversación incómoda para todos.

La mujer tomó un sorbo de vino antes de responder:

—¿Incómoda por qué, querido? Solamente estoy intentando demostrarle a la señorita Granger que en esta casa queda alguien con cortesía —lanzó la pulla con tanta elegancia que nadie podría haberse ofendido, pero sí servía para sentirse avergonzado.

El Malfoy más joven se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione, esperando una respuesta con resignación.

—Bueno… trabajo en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Estoy tratando de impulsar un proyecto para mejorar la situación laboral de los elfos domésticos —explicó la joven. Lo que no contó era que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito: los altos funcionarios del Ministerio creían que había mil temas más importantes que la cantidad de días libres al mes que se le conceda a un elfo doméstico.

—¿Situación laboral? ¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió Lucius. Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo ese hombre mostraba interés en cualquier cosa que ella hiciera?

—Bueno… básicamente cómo se trata a los elfos domésticos, qué obtienen a cambio de sus labores, todo ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Como si fueran personas? —Draco parecía compartir el mismo interés que su padre.

—Sí. Puede que no sean humanos, pero de todas formas el concepto de «humano» varía dependiendo de a quién le preguntes, así que… —Sabía que se estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas con esa indirecta, pero no había podido resistirse.

—Interesante —se limitó a decir Narcissa.

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Draco Malfoy**_

Draco se alegraba de haber terminado de cenar y poder tener tranquilidad, porque Hermione Granger era como un mosquito, molestando sin parar a su alrededor. A cada minuto que pasaba deseaba más fuerte que les solucionaran lo que fuera que había entre ellos y perderla de vista durante, qué sabía, diez años más. O hasta que los Malfoy volvieran a Londres, algo bastante improbable.

Empezó a desvestirse, dejando la ropa con cuidado sobre una silla, aunque sabía que en cuanto se metiera en el baño la ropa desaparecería directamente y los elfos la devolverían al armario al día siguiente, limpia y planchada. Después, se puso su pijama de satén negro y fue al baño.

La luz del baño se encendió cuando él se aproximó, sin embargo, la estancia volvió a quedarse a oscuras. Draco frunció el ceño; nunca, en toda su vida, las luces de la mansión habían fallado: eran mágicas, no podían fundirse ni dejar de funcionar así como así. Se quedó parado justo en la puerta y pensó en volver atrás y coger su varita para iluminar la habitación.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta, entendió qué estaba pasando. En su cama, que había dejado de ser su cama, había una figura apoyada en la cabecera, con un libro abierto sobre las rodillas y la lámpara de la mesilla encendida.

—Joder, Granger, ¿no sabes que leer casi a oscuras es malo para la vista? —exclamó.

La chica, tan absorta en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que la conexión que tenían se había puesto en marcha, dio un salto cuando lo oyó hablar. Lo miró con desmayo y se llevó el libro abierto al pecho. Llevaba, al parecer, uno de los camisones de su madre.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora? —rezongó la chica.

—A mí tampoco me apetecía verte, créeme. Supongo que esto —señaló el espacio que los separaba, como si hubiera algo físico que los conectara— quiere que nos demos las buenas noches —bromeó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco; cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Debía de sentirse extraña llevando una prenda tan ligera y bonita, aunque Draco se dijo que él no debería de estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó—. ¿Esperamos a desconectarnos sin más?

—Supongo que sí. —A él también lo frustraba no saber cómo comportarse ni qué hacer para solucionarlo ni evitarlo.

Granger torció el gesto, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos y sonrió misteriosamente. Draco tuvo el impulso de retroceder un paso, pues no le gustaba nada esa cara de estar tramando algo. La bruja cogió el libro que había estado leyendo.

—Perdón —dijo en un tono que sonaba de cariño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te lo decía a ti. —Acto seguido, le lanzó el libro.

Draco soltó un grito y se apartó a un lado, pero nada lo golpeó. De hecho, su habitación volvía a estar iluminada como antes y se encontraba solo de nuevo. Se quedó mirando su cama vacía con incredulidad. Granger acababa de tirarle un libro. A él. En su propia casa. Con un libro suyo.

Aunque no podía negarle que su táctica había sido efectiva. Draco meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida mientras se metía en el baño.


	4. Capítulo 4

**LA MAGIA QUE NOS UNE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 _ **Casa de Amelia Wadlow**_

Cuando los Malfoy le explicaron que el hombre que había cortado el vínculo con Draco había muerto y que recurrirían a su hija, no se imaginaba a una mujer de unos treinta años vestida con un suéter de gatos y el pelo teñido de rosa palo.

—Por favor, pasen —les ofreció en cuanto llegaron con un ligero acento alemán.

Vivía en Friburgo, una ciudad encantadora de estilo medieval situada al suroeste de la Selva Negra. Su casa estaba en pleno centro, rodeada de tiendecitas con objetos artesanales y encantadoras cafeterías llenas de muggles. Cualquiera diría que era una bruja.

—Tranquilos, nadie sabe lo que soy. Aquí en Alemania la comunidad mágica está mucho más integrada con los muggles de lo que se piensa, pero sabemos proteger bien nuestros secretos —explicó, leyendo los pensamientos de sus visitantes.

Pasaron a un salón que daba a la calle; los Malfoy ocuparon el sofá de tres plazas y Hermione un sillón, mientras que su anfitriona cogía una silla de la mesa cercana y se situaba frente a todos. A Hermione le llamó la atención ver que tenía televisión.

—Lamentamos el fallecimiento de su padre. —Narcissa, tan educada como siempre, no perdió oportunidad en dar sus condolencias—. Creía que gozaba de buena salud.

Amelia esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Mi padre era un hombre inteligente pero extravagante: nunca cogía paraguas cuando salía, ni en los días de lluvia. Insistió en que su neumonía era una tos de nada hasta el último segundo; para entonces los medimagos ya no pudieron salvarlo. —Se hizo el silencio, que la mujer aprovechó para inspeccionar a Draco y después a Hermione con verdadera curiosidad. Ambos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos—. Perdonad, es que mi padre siempre se enorgullecía de lo bien amarrado que había dejado el bloqueo que os hizo. «Ni una sola rendija», solía decir.

—¿Cuándo puede restablecerlo y cuánto nos costará? —intervino Lucius Malfoy, callado hasta ese momento y con expresión agria.

—Bueno… —Amelia vaciló—. No es tan fácil. Mi padre era un mago con mucho talento y me temo que no he heredado esa cualidad. Además… —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Existe algún inconveniente? —preguntó Narcissa; ocultaba muy bien que no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír.

—Todavía no he terminado mis estudios —confesó la mujer alemana—. La magia mental es muy complicada y tediosa: se tardan años en perfeccionar un solo hechizo. Aunque mi padre siempre procuraba enseñarme todo lo que sabía, no he tenido nunca ocasión de practicar y me faltan conocimientos.

Hermione vio de reojo cómo Draco se llevaba una mano al rostro. A ella la situación le parecía graciosa: su única esperanza era una mujer que no sabía cómo solucionar su problema.

—¡Pero usted nos dijo…! —empezó Lucius, que parecía a punto de desatar su furia.

—Les dije que podía investigar su caso; mi padre plasmó letra por letra el proceso que siguió con este hechizo, pero hay que tener en cuenta muchas variables: la edad, experiencias, sentimientos… —explicó.

—¿Sentimientos? —preguntó Hermione con una ceja enarcada. Que usara esa palabra le había llamado la atención.

—Sí, bueno… —Amelia se descruzó de piernas y volvió a cruzarlas—. Existen distintos tipos de conexión: la pluripersonal, como en el caso de vuestros Fundadores de Hogwarts —Hermione soltó un grito ahogado. ¿Por qué no sabía nada de eso? Tenía que investigar más—; o la dual —prosiguió Amelia—. Dentro de la dual, hay varios tipos también. Por ejemplo, Merlín y Nimue compartían una conexión, aunque nunca se estableció la finalidad. Y después está vuestra conexión… —Miró a Draco y Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Creo que no hace falta entrar en detalles. Lo importante es saber cómo podemos cortar ese vínculo —interrumpió Lucius de nuevo.

Amelia apretó los labios y se quedó pensando.

—¿Cuál de los dos es el mayor? —preguntó—. ¿Tú, verdad? —se dirigió directamente a Hermione. Esta asintió; apenas había pasado un mes desde su cumpleaños—. Pues en teoría el vínculo desaparece cuando el más joven llega a veintinueve años. ¿Cuándo será eso? —Miró a Draco.

—El cinco de junio. Pero me caso en abril —informó—. No puedo tener a Granger rondando por mi cabeza mientras espero en el altar —se quejó.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero asistir —musitó Hermione—. ¿No podemos hacer que desaparezca antes? —inquirió.

Amelia suspiró.

—Bueno, podría intentarlo. Pero necesito tiempo. Al menos un mes o dos —especificó.

—Estamos jodidos —soltó Draco entre dientes; por supuesto, se llevó un codazo de su madre.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Hermione Granger**_

Había pasado una semana y Hermione se alegraba de estar de vuelta en el trabajo. Llevar una vida normal no era tan difícil: Malfoy y ella solo tenían que ignorarse cuando se conectaban, así era más fácil pretender que el otro no existía. Y de momento nadie había notado que en ocasiones insultaba a alguien que no estaba allí, por lo que no era necesario contarle a nadie su conexión con Draco Malfoy. Era demasiado difícil de explicar; de hecho, en ocasiones ni ella lo terminaba de entender del todo.

Aunque esa semana le había servido para averiguar que era más probable que Malfoy y ella se vieran cuando uno de los dos estaba aburrido o muy concentrado en algo, lo cual era bastante incómodo en el trabajo, porque no concentrarse significaba estar haciéndolo mal.

Sí, de momento todo marchaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, y su táctica de hacerle el vacío al otro no era tan mala. Hasta que llegó un punto de inflexión.

Las cartas llegaron a última hora de la noche, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo nada importante ni con compañía. Hermione observó la carta que reposaba en el alféizar de su ventana y se extrañó: ¿qué podía querer ahora Narcissa Malfoy de ella? Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no era esa mujer quien le escribía.

Cerró la ventana y abrió la carta. Dentro había un trozo de papel firmado con las iniciales _A.W._ ¿Habría descubierto ya Amelia cómo cortar su vínculo? Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por las palabras de la misiva, pero con cada renglón su sorpresa e incredulidad crecían. La táctica inconsciente de concentrarse en algo para «llamar» al otro funcionó en ese instante, porque oyó la voz de Malfoy a su espalda.

—¿Tú también la has recibido, eh? Menuda gilipollez —masculló el hombre.

 _Estimada Hermione:_

 _El otro día cuando os marchasteis de mi casa me quedó con un sabor de boca amargo al no poder revelaros toda la verdad. Sé que los señores Malfoy me pidieron que no os la contara para no complicar más la situación, pero mi padre siempre decía que merecemos tener todos los datos para poder tomar decisiones de forma libre y consciente._

 _Cuando expliqué que existen conexiones de diferentes tipos, quise deciros que la vuestra se categoriza como el Tipo 1, es decir, conexión romántica. No se sabe por qué se establecen vínculos mágicos mentales entre personas, pero sí se sabe que estos vienen sucediendo desde hace, al menos, mil años. Sin embargo, han ido volviéndose más y más raros hasta el punto en que solo se tiene testimonio de un par en cada década. Los estudiosos del tema afirman que la magia es, en cierto modo, un ente independiente que toma decisiones basándose en la idoneidad, por lo que mi padre y ahora yo suponemos que estáis unidos porque sois perfectos el uno para el otro. Lamento sonar como una novela romántica barata, pero no tengo otra manera de explicar lo que está sucediendo._

 _Aun así, que compartáis esta afinidad no significa que estéis atados al otro: podéis tener otras parejas e incluso llegar a odiaros; al fin y al cabo, los seres humanos tenemos la posibilidad de ser libres. Si podemos escapar o no al destino, eso os lo dejo a vosotros._

 _Tendréis noticias mías en unas semanas. Entonces podréis decidir qué hacer._

 _A.W._

Hermione había releído la carta tres veces y seguía sin poder creer lo que su mente estaba tratando de asimilar. Miró a Malfoy con una incredulidad que rayaba lo esperpéntico.

—¿Qué está intentando decirnos, que somos almas gemelas o algo así? —preguntó.

El hombre se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada. No parecía nada contento, aunque Hermione no sabía si podía llegar a su nivel de disgusto.

—Supongo. Qué desfachatez.

La bruja soltó una carcajada.

—Pues sí. La magia no debe de ser muy inteligente; no conozco a dos personas que se caigan peor que nosotros dos —señaló.


	5. Capítulo 5

**LA MAGIA QUE NOS UNE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 _ **El Caldero Chorreante**_

Hermione recorrió el Callejón Diagon con rapidez, sin dejar de lanzar miradas a su reloj de bolsillo. Había quedado con Ron y Harry después del trabajo, pero, como siempre, la bruja se había distraído y llegaba veinte minutos tarde.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella llegara y dos grandes magos salieron y la mantuvieron abierta para dejarla pasar. Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y se puso de puntillas para buscar a sus amigos. A esas horas, El Caldero Chorreante estaba a rebosar: no había ni una mesa libre, ni un taburete disponible en la barra.

Si bien el pelo de Harry era característico de su persona, era la cabellera pelirroja de Ron la que destacaba entre la multitud, y gracias a ella Hermione localizó a sus mejores amigos al fondo, en una mesa para cuatro personas. Harry fue el primero que la vio aproximarse con una sonrisa de disculpa y negó con la cabeza con gesto resignado pero contento de verla.

—Siento la tardanza —fue lo primero que dijo cuando ocupó la silla entre los dos magos.

—Tranquila, después de la quinta vez en dos meses ya no nos enfadamos —respondió Ron sonriendo.

Sin embargo, al momento apartó la mirada y cogió su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla para dar un trago. Hermione se sintió triste, porque a pesar de que su relación había terminado un año atrás, el pelirrojo seguía mostrándose incómodo cuando estaban juntos.

—Bueno, ¿y de qué habéis estado hablando? —preguntó.

—Estábamos comentando que ninguno sabía que Hannah Abbott trabaja aquí —explicó Harry, señalando algo detrás de Hermione.

Cuando la bruja se giró, observó con ojos como platos a su excompañera de colegio. La bruja rubia llevaba un delantal blanco y dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Cuando vio que Hermione la estaba mirando, le sonrió y se aproximó a su mesa.

—¡Hola, Granger! —saludó efusivamente.

—¡Abbott, qué sorpresa! —Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado justo antes de la visita de la bruja a Francia y no habían visto a la ex hufflepuff.

La rubia rio y se apartó el pelo de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—Tom es un familiar lejano de mi madre y cuando me dijo que buscaba a alguien para trabajar los fines de semana, dije: «¿Por qué no?». ¿Te traigo una cerveza? Tom me echaría la bronca por permitir que haya un cliente con la garganta seca —bromeó.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Hermione.

Cuando ya los tres tenían bebida frente a ellos, fue Harry quien sacó tema de conversación:

—¿Cómo va tu ley? —preguntó.

Hermione se animó enormemente: era raro que sus amigos mostraran interés en su trabajo, sobre todo porque llevaba atosigándolos desde el colegio con la importancia de unas condiciones laborales justas para los elfos. No obstante, su alegría se empañó al ver de reojo cómo Ron ponía los ojos en blanco.

Cuando sus labios se separaban para empezar a explicar sus avances, se quedó sin respiración. Frente a Hermione había una silla vacía, pero el aire empezó a cambiar y fluctuar hasta que la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos se apareció frente a ella. El extremo de la mesa de madera de El Caldero Chorreante donde él estaba sentado ahora se convirtió en una mesa de cristal con un montón de documentos encima. Detrás, la pared de un blanco amarillento se aclaró y apareció un gran ventanal.

Malfoy tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que acababan de conectarse y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y perplejidad hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Cuando mirada se posó en los magos a ambos lados, su expresión se llenó de asco.

—No jodas, justo ahora —masculló. Fijó sus ojos grises en Hermione—. Te saludaría, pero estoy harto de estos encuentros.

Hermione lo miró llena de pánico y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Si le respondía, Harry y Ron se darían cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y entonces tendría que explicar su conexión con Draco Malfoy. Era algo para lo que Hermione no estaba preparada todavía.

—Hermione —Harry le tocó un brazo a Hermione mirándola con preocupación—, ¿estás bien?

Hermione se recompuso rápidamente. Carraspeó y asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía cerveza de mantequilla. Lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Malfoy.

—Sí, sí, es que… acabo de recordar que me he quedado sin leche para el café de mañana.

La excusa tan pobre hizo que Malfoy soltara una carcajada. El mago rubio dejó lo que había estado haciendo, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos.

—Oh, esto va a ser divertido. Qué excusa más pobre, por cierto. Con lo inteligente que se supone que eres…

—Cállate —espetó.

Después miró con horror a sus amigos, quien la contemplaban con perplejidad.

—Bueno, ¿me habías preguntado por el trabajo, no? Ahora estoy con el apartado de vacaciones remuneradas y bajas laborales.

—No sabía que los elfos se ponían enfermos —dijo Ron.

—Eso estoy investigando. De momento parece que no les afectan las mismas dolencias que a nosotros —explicó—. Tengo que conseguir que Kingsley me permita sacarle sangre a algún elfo para que la analicen en San Mungo y testen cómo reacciona a distintos virus. —Mientras hablaba, trataba de centrar su atención en sus amigos y no en el mago frente a ella que la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada—. Pero claro, eso cuesta tiempo y dinero —suspiró.

—Ya sabes que… —empezó Harry.

—No —lo cortó Hermione.

Su amigo se había ofrecido varias veces en prestarle o darle dinero, porque era rico, pero ella nunca había querido. Tenía sus principios y no se sentiría cómoda aceptando esa oferta.

—San Potter, siempre tan abnegado —masculló en tono burlón Malfoy en ese momento.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Ron, al ver lo que acababa de hacer, miró hacia donde estaba Malfoy; la bruja contuvo el aliento, pero claramente su amigo no veía nada. Los ojos azules de Ron volvieron a ella, mirándola con suspicacia.

—Estás muy rara hoy, ¿sabes?

—No sé de qué hablas —replicó Hermione en tono cortante, escondiéndose tras la gran jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿No? Pues no paras de mirar hacia delante. A ver si vamos a tener que visitar el área de problemas mentales de San Mungo —bromeó Ron.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua con cinismo.

—Es él quien tendría que ir, a ver si le implantan un cerebro de una vez.

—¡Te he dicho que te calles! —le replicó Hermione, mirándolo intensamente.

En ese momento, cayó un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. Harry y Ron paseaban sus ojos de Hermione a la silla aparentemente vacía frente a ella. Hasta el ex slytherin parecía expectante por cómo continuaría la escena.

Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y meneó la cabeza. Parecía que el momento adecuado para hablarles sobre la conexión con Malfoy era la próxima media hora.

—¿Recordáis que estuve enferma durante dos días hace unas semanas? Pues no era verdad —empezó a relatar—. Estuve en Francia, en casa de los Malfoy. Y después fuimos a Alemania.

—¿¡Los Malfoy!? —repitieron sus amigos al unísono.

—Diles que cuidado con cómo hablan de mi familia —intervino el mago rubio, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Harry y Ron.

Hermione lo ignoró. Les explicó todo lo que había pasado, cada encuentro, cada palabra intercambiada. Todo, excepto una cosa.

—¿Por qué no les hablas de la carta? —la pinchó Malfoy—. ¿Tienes miedo de que piensen que vamos a fugarnos para casarnos porque estamos enamorados o algo así? —añadió en tono burlón.

—Ni en mil años, Malfoy. No seas desagradable —replicó ella con un mohín disgustado. La sola mención a una relación con ese hombre la hacía estremecerse y no de placer.

—Hermione, no hagas eso —dijo Harry—. Da miedo.

—¿Tú estás segura de que no estás teniendo alucinaciones porque trabajas demasiado?

Ron seguía empeñado en que tenía que estar inventándoselo, contribuyendo así a la exasperación de Hermione.

—Uy, sí, claro, porque seguro que, de entre todas las personas del mundo, yo elegiría precisamente a Draco Malfoy para tener fantasías psicodélicas —replicó en un tono más cínico del que pretendía.

—Nunca entenderé qué le viste a este cabeza hueca, la verdad. —Malfoy, siempre tan colaborador con sus comentarios para nada beligerantes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el pelirrojo rápidamente—. Es que es un poco difícil de creer. —Miró hacia la silla vacía dubitativamente—. ¿Nos está viendo?

—Dile que sí, que por supuesto que estoy teniendo la desgracia de ver sus feas caras.

—Sí —Hermione acortó la respuesta.

—Como no se lo creen, diles que una vez en séptimo durante una clase de Adivinación predijeron que el siguiente verano viviríamos la tormenta más devastadora de la década.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír: el verano de 1998 fue conocido por ser el más caluroso de los últimos veinte años. Repitió las palabras de Malfoy y vio con satisfacción cómo la incredulidad dejaba paso al asombro en el rostro de sus amigos.

—¿Ahora me creéis? Yo no cursaba esa asignatura, así que es imposible que lo sepa, porque rara vez me contabais lo que hacíais con Trelawney.

El leve tono acusador hizo que Harry se justificara rápidamente:

—Es que sabíamos que odiabas esa clase y a la profesora.

—No la odiaba, simplemente me parecían una pérdida de tiempo y un fraude —corrigió ella. Iba a seguir hablando, pero vio que Malfoy desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Suspiró con alivio—. Ya ha desaparecido —anunció con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Y ahora qué? O sea, ¿qué haréis mientras? ¿No hay ninguna manera de cortar lo que sea eso?

—Ojalá. Hemos descubierto que los sustos funcionan para que el otro desaparezca, pero por lo general las conexiones solo duran unos minutos, así que la mayoría de las veces nos ignoramos hasta que pase.

Ron se estremeció y puso cara de repugnancia.

—Qué tortura, estar unida a Draco Malfoy. Ni por todos los galeones del mundo querría estar en tu lugar.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Hermione Granger**_

Hermione había pasado una noche de perros, por lo que cuando se levantó, fue directamente a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado. Había tenido una pesadilla: allá donde iba, siempre estaba Draco Malfoy observándola, analizándola con esos fríos ojos grises.

Lo que le faltaba: no tenía bastante con que se conectaran en los momentos más inesperados, ahora también lo veía en sus sueños. Algo que, por supuesto, no iba a contarle a él, porque presentía que se lo recordaría hasta el final de sus días. «¿Soñando conmigo, Granger? Te recuerdo que estoy prometido, así que no te hagas ilusiones». Hermione hizo un ruidito de disgusto al pensar en lo que él le diría para burlarse.

Cuando el café estuvo preparado, se sirvió en una taza, le añadió un poco de leche y dos de azúcar y se quedó pensativa, apoyada en la isla de cuarzo, mientras removía la bebida caliente. Le faltaban pocos días para terminar el borrador que presentaría a Kingsley, en el que pedía presupuesto para los análisis de la sangre de elfos. Conocía la respuesta de antemano, pero iba a intentar ser todo lo convincente que pudiera para que, al menos, el Ministro no se riera en su cara.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó el agua que caía. Al principio solo era un murmullo lejano, como el de una llovizna, pero pronto se hizo tan evidente que Hermione frunció el ceño. Su cocina había empezado a llenarse de vapor.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Malfoy y ella habían vuelto a conectarse y, si Hermione había detestado la intrusión de la noche anterior, acababa de decidir que ya había ganador para el premio al momento más inoportuno.

La taza estuvo a punto de caérsele cuando distinguió un cuerpo humano desnudo entre el vapor y el agua que caía. La sorpresa hizo que se quedara mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos; sus ojos viajaron por la espalda de él, y no pudo evitar pensar que los años habían tratado bien a Draco Malfoy.

Salió de su estupor cuando él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¡MALFOY! —chilló, mirando al frente en vez de al mago. Se tapó los ojos con una mano, deseando que entre la bruma no se pudiera distinguir lo roja que se había puesto.

El mago soltó un grito de sorpresa y se dio la vuelta. Cuando la vio, soltó una carcajada.

—Joder, Granger, soy demasiado joven para que me maten de un susto.

Hermione separó los dedos y comprobó con bochorno que él no había hecho ningún amago por taparse. Y ahora estaba de cara hacia ella.

—¿¡Quieres cubrirte un poco, por favor!? —profirió en tono extremadamente agudo. Le pasaba cuando se ponía muy nerviosa.

Draco rio entre dientes y dio unos pasos hacia delante. Hermione, instintivamente, se movió en la dirección contraria, pero se sintió muy tonta cuando vio que él solo lo hacía para poder coger una toalla blanca y envolverse la mitad inferior del cuerpo con ella.

—Ya puedes volver a mirar —avisó Malfoy—. Bueno, ¿qué te parezco? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Su tono era el que quien sabía que era atractivo y no intentaba ocultarlo.

—Un imbécil —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora ya no voy a poder desayunar en paz —masculló, yendo a sentarse en una silla.

—A mí no me eches la culpa. Además, eres tú quien me estaba espiando como una pervertida.

—¿Por qué parece que te lo pasas estupendamente siempre que nos conectamos?

Él sonrió con burla.

—No es verdad: anoche tuve que pasar los minutos más largos de mi vida soportando a tus amiguitos; tú, en cambio, has tenido la oportunidad de verme desnudo. Yo creo que quien sale ganando eres tú.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Uy, sí, ha sido una delicia. Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo tu belleza, oh, gran Draco Malfoy —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—De nada —replicó él tranquilamente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo para eliminar un poco del agua que le resbalaba cuello abajo—. Aunque sí que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto: no podemos seguir con estas intrusiones a nuestra privacidad o la próxima vez a saber qué vemos.

Hermione se estremeció y enrojeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que él la viera duchándose y decidió que a partir de ahora lo haría siempre en bikini, por si acaso.

—Tienes razón, pero no se me ocurre el qué —respondió.

Sin embargo, Malfoy ya había desaparecido. El único rastro de su presencia allí era el suelo todo salpicado de agua.

Curiosamente, después de ese encuentro no volvieron a verse hasta dos días después. Y en circunstancias bastante inusuales.

Hermione había llegado a casa tarde después del trabajo y estaba frente a la nevera, decidiendo qué cenar, cuando oyó unos pasos arriba. Miró hacia el techo con curiosidad y un poco de miedo. Ella vivía en la primera planta; debajo vivía su casera, pero la mujer estaba jubilada y pasaba más tiempo en Florida con su hermana que en Londres, por lo que Hermione tenía la casa de tres plantas para ella.

Parecía que ahora había un nuevo inquilino en el segundo piso.

Pensó en subir a saludar y presentarse, pero ya era un poco tarde y tenía hambre. Tampoco le apetecía cocinar, así que pidió comida china a domicilio. Mientras se estaba poniendo el pijama, llamaron al timbre.

—Qué rápido —musitó mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, su pesadilla se materializó frente a ella: Draco Malfoy, con sus habituales pantalones negros y camisa blanca, estaba plantado frente a ella con una sonrisa indolente y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola, vecina.


	6. Capítulo 6

**LA MAGIA QUE NOS UNE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Hermione Granger**_

Hermione permaneció en silencio más de diez segundos, observando boquiabierta al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Le pareció tan surrealista el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no solo estuviera en Inglaterra, sino también tenerlo frente a su puerta, que tuvo que plantearse severamente si se había dormido sobre su escritorio en el Ministerio y estaba teniendo otro sueño raro.

Malfoy, que empezaba a impacientarse por los golpes rítmicos que daba contra el suelo con el pie, dijo:

—Bueno, ¿dónde están tus modales, Granger? ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

Y sin esperar respuesta, el mago rodeó a Hermione y entró en su apartamento. Ella soltó un bufido frustrado y siguió al hombre.

Malfoy se quedó plantado en el salón, mirando a su alrededor con desaprobación.

—Vaya, es igual de pequeño que el mío. ¿Cómo puedes vivir en un espacio tan reducido?

—¿No hace ni un minuto que estás aquí y ya me estás criticando?

Él se sentó en su sofá tan tranquilamente y subió un tobillo a la rodilla contraria. Le dedicó una sonrisa parecida a la de un depredador.

—Soy un hombre de costumbres.

Hermione se quedó plantada en la entrada del salón, con los brazos cruzados y expresión crítica. Desde luego, cuando Malfoy desapareciera de su vida, tenía claro que no lo echaría de menos. Si controlara su lengua viperina, quizás le parecería menos insoportable. Lástima que no fuera a ser así.

—Por supuesto, como buen Slytherin —replicó Hermione en tono sarcástico—. Pero no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo, supongo. Por eso caías tan mal en Hogwarts —añadió con mordacidad.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro del mago y Hermione pensó que había tocado una fibra sensible, pero Malfoy se repuso rápidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—La perfección no existe —repuso—. ¿No te sientas? Es tu casa —le recordó.

Hermione se preguntaba si Malfoy tenía ensayada esa actitud de creerse dueño del mundo o realmente formaba parte de su personalidad. Sospechaba, tras tantos años juntos en la escuela, que era esto último.

—Iba a cenar —dijo. Cuando vio que el único movimiento que Malfoy hacía era enarcar una ceja, añadió—: Tengo hambre. Es tarde.

—¿No quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó él.

Hermione soltó una maldición entre dientes. Con la sorpresa de tener a Draco Malfoy en su casa, se había olvidado de que el hecho era extraordinario. Cedió y fue a sentarse en el sofá, en el extremo más alejado del hombre.

—Ilumíname.

El mago se sacó una carta del bolsillo.

—Le pregunté ayer a Amelia Wadlow si había algo que pudiéramos hacer para no vernos en los momentos menos deseados. Sí, ya sé que esos momentos son siempre, pero no nos vamos a poner a discutir ahora sobre quién detesta más a quién —agregó en tono divertido. Desplegó la carta—. Me salto los saludos de rigor, eso siempre es aburrido. —Carraspeó—. _No puedo darle una respuesta satisfactoria, señor Malfoy. Desgraciadamente, no tengo suficiente información, porque son los primeros que quieren destruir su conexión. Sin embargo, tengo una teoría: la magia los une, porque necesita saciar todos los años en los que han estado sin contacto, así que, quizás (y recalco el «quizás»), si pasan tiempo juntos, puedan controlar cuándo se ven o incluso reduzcan la frecuencia._

Cuando terminó de leer, se quedaron en silencio.

—O sea… —Hermione empezó a hablar lentamente, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar— que, según ella, para no vernos tanto… ¿tenemos que vernos más? —Se echó a reír—. ¡Eso es ridículo!

—Eso pensé yo, pero he recapacitado y míralo así: prefiero que nos veamos cuando nosotros queramos y no cuando nos veamos obligados.

—Visto así… —concedió Hermione a desgana—. Entonces, ¿vas a vivir arriba? ¿Cuánto tiempo? —quiso saber.

Lo que le faltaba, que vinieran sus amigos y descubrieran quién era su infame vecino.

—No sé. Hasta que compruebe si la teoría de Wadlow funciona o no. O hasta que me canse de tener que usar un traslador para ir a trabajar —explicó—. Esas mierdas marean mucho —se quejó—. Ya podrías haber elegido algún sitio con chimenea.

—¿Crees que con el sueldo del Ministerio puedo permitirme una chimenea en la que quepa una persona dentro? Además, no te habrían conectado a la Red Flu solo porque lo pidas con una sonrisa.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso es porque no me has visto intentarlo. Siempre funciona. Y si no, siempre se puede hacer una generosa donación a la cámara de Gringotts del Ministerio.

Hermione lo miró con gesto torcido y se echó para atrás para mantenerse alejada.

—Ni quiero verte, muchas gracias. —Se levantó—. Bueno, creo que por hoy ya tenemos bastante, ¿no?

Él apretó los labios en una fina línea y la miró con cara de circunstancias.

—Bueno, verás… Es que mis elfos se han marchado después de amueblar y limpiar el apartamento y no volverán hasta mañana.

La bruja se quedó mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Y? —Al ver la mirada de él, se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía—. ¡Venga ya! —rezongó—. ¿Tienes elfos que se encargan de ti y no se te ha ocurrido pedirles que te dejaran la cena hecha?

Malfoy cambió de postura con incomodidad.

—Sí, no ha sido muy inteligente por mi parte. —La miró con lo que pretendía ser una expresión lastimera en sus afiladas facciones—. ¿No vas a permitir que me muera de hambre, verdad, Granger? No sería muy Gryffindor por tu parte.

Hermione soltó una carcajada seca y negó con la cabeza.

—Exacto, soy Gryffindor, no Hufflepuff. No me das pena, Malfoy. Un ser humano puede pasar varios días sin comer —señaló.

—Te pagaré. —El mago seguía decidido a convencerla.

—Me puedo permitir la comida a domicilio que iba a pedir, así que no necesito tu dinero —replicó ella con tozudez.

Él se levantó de un salto.

—¡Perfecto! ¿A qué me vas a invitar a cenar?

Hermione soltó un grito exasperado, se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina. Malfoy la siguió con una sonrisa triunfal. Ella le ofreció el folleto del restaurante chino al que solía pedir comida varias veces al mes, que le rubio ojeó con desconfianza.

—¿En serio esto es comestible? —preguntó, profiriendo un sonido de asco.

—Todavía no me he decidido completamente a dejarte cenar aquí, así que no juegues con mi poca paciencia, Malfoy —advirtió Hermione—. Vas a terminar llenándote el estómago con solo agua al paso que vas.

—Vale, lo siento. —Hermione enarcó las cejas por la repentina disculpa. Seguro que Draco Malfoy no pronunciaba esas dos palabras más de cinco veces al año—. Pide lo que quieras, a estas alturas cualquier cosa me va bien.

Le devolvió el folleto y Hermione llamó al restaurante y pidió varias cosas: tallarines, sopa, arroz, ternera y rollos de primavera. No sabía si a Malfoy le gustaría, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había autoinvitado, le daba igual su opinión.

El mago se había sentado en la mesa que había en un rincón, junto a la ventana que daba a un lateral de la casa. Sus ojos vagaban por el exterior, iluminado solo por la luz de las farolas.

—Entonces vivir entre muggles es como esto.

—Sí —respondió Hermione con simpleza—. En esa casa —señaló la casa vecina— vive un matrimonio joven con cuatro hijos, todos chicos. Y enfrente un matrimonio de ancianos encantadores, pero están algo sordos. Unas casas más allá vive una pareja que se acaba de mudar. Es el epítome de la normalidad.

—Para mí la normalidad es una casa con quince habitaciones y un salón de baile —replicó él. No lo decía en tono burlón o de superioridad, algo que sorprendió a Hermione.

Esta se levantó, porque la repentina cordialidad la había puesto nerviosa, y fue hacia el frigorífico.

—¿Qué quieres beber? Tengo agua, zumos o vino blanco.

—¿Vino blanco, Granger? Un poco triste teniendo en cuenta que vives sola, ¿no?

Hermione, muy a su pesar, sonrió, pero agradeció mentalmente estar de espaldas a él, así no podía ver su reacción.

—¿Agua para ti entonces?

—¡Por Merlín, no! Voy a necesitar vino para acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida —suspiró dramáticamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba la botella de vino y cogía dos copas. Sirvió las bebidas y permanecieron en silencio, bebiendo lentamente, hasta que llamaron al timbre. Secretamente ambos agradecieron la interrupción, porque su pasado seguía pesando demasiado y pertenecían a mundos tan diferentes que les era imposible encontrar las ganas para conversar.

Hermione llevó la comida a la mesa y movió su varita para hacer que platos y cubiertos volaran hasta ellos. No recordaba el hambre que tenía hasta que olió la deliciosa comida, así que empezó a servirse. Malfoy lo miraba todo con expresión perdida, sin saber qué hacer.

—Antes de que te lo plantees siquiera: no, no pienso servirte yo —advirtió ella—. Solo tienes que servirte lo que más te apetezca e intentar no criticar cada bocado que pruebes.

—Lo intentaré —replicó él—, pero no te prometo nada.

Al final de la cena, Malfoy tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que sí que le había gustado la comida, aunque solo porque Hermione prácticamente lo obligó a decirlo en voz alta.


End file.
